bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming
"Homecoming" is the ninth episode of the second season of Banshee and, therefore, the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on March 7, 2014. The episode was written by executive producer Jonathan Tropper and directed by executive producer Greg Yaitanes. Plot While in New York, Job visits a priest with a connection to Rabbit; another revelation tests Carrie and Gordon's relationship; Burton takes care of a traitor, but another one gives him the slip. Meanwhile, Alex admits to having evidence against Proctor; Emmett moves on as Brock makes a move of his own; Lucas and Carrie have a showdown with an NYPD captain with ties to their past. Synopsis Job tracks down Rabbit's location to an old church in New York City. As soon as he has the old man in his sights, a priest -- Rabbit's brother Yulish -- pulls a gun behind him. The priest's men try to extract information from Job, but he dispatches them easily and makes another run at Rabbit. Finding a room full of armed men, Job turns and makes his escape through the bowels of the church and a slew of Rabbit's thugs. When he finally gets outside, he's struck by a passing taxi. Burton kills Sharp, the white supremacist, for giving information about Proctor to the police. He then tries to do the same to Juliet, but Rebecca has already warned her to leave town. With the key witness against Proctor gone, Hood has to rely on Alex Longshadow to take him down. Alex says as much to Rebecca and kisses her. He wants her on his side. Brock meets with Gordon to show him what he's got on Hood: The sheriff blew up Proctor's drug lab when he couldn't find a way to tie it to the criminal himself. At home, Gordon finally takes Carrie back and she begins to explain her family story. Job wakes up in the hospital and calls Hood for help. In bed with Siobhan, Lucas tells her he has to leave and doesn't know when he'll be back. He goes to the Cadi and gives his badge to Brock. When Lucas goes to pick up Carrie in her home, Gordon answers the door. Having finally started to put his family life back together, Gordon snaps and pulls a gun on Hood. As the situation escalates, Carrie blurts out that Lucas is Deva's father. She calmly tells Gordon she has to go to New York to kill her own father. In the truck, she tells Lucas she meant what she said, "Either he dies or we do; nothing less." Carrie and Lucas arrive at the hospital just as Rabbit's men, dressed as priests, are preparing to kill Job. In a dangerous public shootout, they manage to take out the assassins. When the police arrive, Carrie and Lucas sneak Job out past the watchful eyes of Captain Julius Bonner. Regrouping in a hotel room, they realize if they're going after Rabbit, they're going to need more guns. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Julian Sands'' as Yulish *''Gil Birmingham'' as George Hunter *''Reg E. Cathey'' as Captain Julius Bonner *''Joseph Sikora'' as Matt Sharp *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Maya Gilbert'' as Juliet *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell Co-starring *''Jennifer Griffin'' as Leah Proctor *''Robert Traveiler'' as Jackson Sperling *''Deja Dee'' as Alma *''Fidias Rae'' as Rabbit's Medical Aide *''Hakim Callender'' as a Male Nurse *''Hailey Lovitt'' as a ICU Nurse *''Stephen David Calhoun'' as a Jail Guard *''Freddy Bouciegues'' as a Guard *''Andrei Runtso'' as a Ukranian Priest *''Sean Braud'' as Hospital Security *''Jimmy Gonzales'' as a NYPD Officer Cast Notes Notes References Preview Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes